harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedrella Black
that Arthur was "something like his second cousin once removed." The Black family tree tapestry establishes Cedrella as a first cousin once removed of both Orion and Walburga Black, Sirius’s parents. Thus, any children she had would be their second cousins, and second cousins once removed of their sons Sirius and Regulus Black. Also, almost all of Sirius’ relatives can be seen on the Black family tree because both his parents were born into the House of Black, making it unlikely that he could be related to Arthur in a way not shown. This is finally confirmed in , when Charlie mentions a grandmother named Cedrella. See also this article’s talk page and an essay at the Harry Potter Lexicon for more information. *2 other sons *Caspar Crouch (brother-in-law) *Harfang Longbottom (brother-in-law) *Molly Prewett (daughter-in-law) *Bill Weasley (grandson) *Charlie Weasley (grandson) *Percy Weasley (grandson) *Fred Weasley I (grandson)† *George Weasley (grandson) *Ron Weasley (grandson) *Ginny Weasley (granddaughter) *Phineas Nigellus Black (paternal grandfather) *Ursula Flint (paternal grandmother) *Sirius Black II (paternal uncle) *Phineas Black (paternal uncle) *Cygnus Black II (paternal uncle) *Belvina Black (paternal aunt) *Black family |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=SlytherinIn , Horace Slughorn states: "The whole Black family had been in my house, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor!" This implies that all Blacks except Sirius were sorted into Slytherin while Slughorn was teaching at Hogwarts. As revealed in Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, Chapter 3 (Horace Slughorn), Slughorn had "completed half a century of service" at the time of his retirement in 1981, meaning he started teaching there circa 1931. Cedrella, born between 1915 and early 1919, presumably attended Hogwarts starting between 1926 and 1930 and graduating between 1933 and 1938, and thus would have been a student of Slughorn for at least part of her time at Hogwarts. |loyalty=*House of Black (formerly) *Weasley family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin }} Cedrella Weasley (née Black) was a pure-blood witch, the second eldest daughter of Arcturus Black II and Lysandra Black, and sister of Charis and Callidora. Cedrella married Septimus Weasley. The Weasley family had been considered blood traitors ever since they protested their inclusion in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and so, due to her marriage, Cedrella was disowned and burned off the Black family tree tapestry.Black Family tree Cedrella and Septimus had three sons, one of whom is Arthur Weasley. Through Cedrella the Weasley family is related not only to the Black family, but also to the Crouch and Longbottom families. Through Arthur, she has seven grandchildren. Etymology Cedrella is a rare feminine variant of "Cedric", which in turn is derived from the Old Celtic name Caratacos, which means "love".BehindTheName.com Cedrela ''is also a genus in the mahogany family, native to the New World. ''Cedrela odorata is a timber wood often sold under the name "Spanish-cedar" even though it is neither Spanish nor a cedar. It is used in the making of cigar boxes and guitars as well as general construction work. Behind the scenes *Horace Slughorn claimed that the Blacks were almost exclusively sorted into Slytherin House , thus Cedrella might be considered an example of a "good Slytherin" for her non-biased views about blood purity. *Cedrella’s older sister Callidora was born in 1915, and her younger sister Charis was born in 1919, so Cedrella must have been born sometime between late 1915 and early 1919. *Cedrella had three sons. One of them was Arthur, and is possible that another one was Bilius. *On the family tree, Cedrella is depicted next to her sisters. She looks similar to her great-aunt Iola, who was likewise disowned due to her marriage. *Cedrella is similar to Andromeda Tonks, who, like Cedrella, was the middle of three daughters and married against her family's wishes while her elder and younger sisters made "respectable" pureblood marriages. Appearances * * * * Notes and references es:Cedrella Black fi:Cedrella Musta fr:Cedrella Black pl:Cedrella Weasley ru:Цедрелла Блэк Category:1910s births Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Cedrella Category:Females Category:Married individuals Category:Parents Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Cedrella Category:Wizards